Giovanni's Daughter
by HotPinkMew
Summary: Mimmi, Giovanni's daughter, goes on a journey to find her father! Based on Silver and Gold
1. Giovanni's Daughter

I do not own any of the Pokemon creatures, staff, or items mentioned in this story.   
  
Giovanni's Daughter  
  
In TR HQ a big disaster occurred. Giovanni, there leader, has disappeared. Now they only had his daughter, Mimmi, who acted like an angel. Most of the TR members didn't like her. But they knew that she knew were her dad was.  
  
"Why won't you tell us were your dad is?" James, one of the TR members, asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to. Ill only tell if you find me a cute Pokemon." Mimmi said.  
  
"What's your definition of 'cute'?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Hmmm.Pink.cat-like." She looked at Persian.  
  
Jessie and James left the room Mimmi was on and decided to paint Meowth, a talking cat, pink. While Mimmi was waiting a package came in. It was shaped like a box, and decorated so it looked like a present. Mimmi happily walked over too it and opened it. It was a little brown bunny rabbit.  
  
"Aw it's so cute!" Mimmi said, hugging it. "I think ill call it Giovanni."  
  
The moment she said that a group a TR members came in. They saw the bunny and took it away.  
  
"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Mimmi said running after them.  
  
"We must confiscate this to see if Giovanni has been touching it." One of them said.  
  
"But I just got it!" Mimmi snapped. But they ignored her and kept on walking.  
  
Mimmi sighed and walked over to the package. There was a card on it. Mimmi picked it up and opened it.  
  
'Dear Mimmi,  
  
Still keep me safe from the TR crew. If they find out were I am then I'm busted. So keep the TR HQ the way it should be and I might be able to come back to the Job.  
  
Keep on Writing,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Giovanni '  
  
Mimmi took out a piece of paper, a pen and started writing. She told him that Jessie and James have brought in a Snubble, and a Quagsire, but others have brought in better. Also that some of the TR members have taken her stuffed bunny. She signed it and put it in a slot that sent it right to Giovanni.  
  
What the TR members didn't know is that there was a slot there. It was a cut in the wall and was always shadowed. Mimmi also covers it up with stuffed animals her dad gave her. On her desk was a picture of her and her dad. Mimmi was in a pink dress, and her dad was in a black suit.  
  
After a few moments of silence Mimmi walked over to her bed and fell asleep. One Team Rocket person awakened her. She gave Mimmi her Bunny back. Mimmi hugged it and was startled by the door slamming. 


	2. Out going little Mimmi

Out Going Little Mimmi  
  
Chap. 2  
  
When Mimmi woke up she crawled to the window and looked out.  
  
"Why did my dad leave?" Mimmi said to herself. Mimmi sat there for a while, thinking.  
  
Then she looked back. She walked over to the door and locked it. Mimmi then walked to her closet and pulled out a backpack. Mimmi stuffed it with 5 pairs of clothes that look the same. Then she picked up her Bunny, whose name is Giovanni, and put it in the bag. Then Mimmi walked over to her desk and pulled out a shoulder bag that looked like a mail man bag.  
  
In it were holders for 6-poke'balls, and some extra space for Poke'food. Then she used her other blanket to jump out the window. Mimmi started walking away from the TR HQ. When she looked back the alarm when off.  
  
Mimmi sighed, and then tripped on something. When Mimmi looked at what she tripped on an electric shock shot her. Mimmi screamed and just lay on the floor.  
  
"Did you get it Pikachu?" A voice yelled out.  
  
"Ash...I think you hit a little girl..." Another voice shouted out.  
  
"You two should stop fighting." Someone said.  
  
Mimmi lay there grumbling. The Pikachu walked up to Mimmi's face and licked her. Mimmi got up and dust herself off. The Pikachu returned to its master.  
  
"Ash! Look you did hit someone!" Yelled the second voice.  
  
"Shut up Misty!" Yelled Ash.  
  
"You two stop fighting!" yelled the third voice.  
  
Mimmi got up and started running away.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Yelled Misty.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Pika"  
  
Pikachu run up and jumped forward at Mimmi. Mimmi swerved around and kicked Pikachu in the face.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled. While she was running backwards she ran into Jessie.  
  
"What? What are you doing out here?" Jessie asked Mimmi.  
  
"Theirs a mad rat chasing me!" Mimmi yelled.  
  
"Hmm... Is it yellow?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah and it has a tail that looks like a lightning streak." Mimmi whined.  
  
"Its Pikachu!" Meowth yelled. He was all covered up in Pink.  
  
Mimmi screamed.  
  
"It's a Pink Meowth! Oh it's so cute!" Mimmi said.  
  
"All right! Now where's your dad?" Jessie said.  
  
"You can't trick me, you painted Meowth." Mimmi said. She pointed to the paint leaking out of the basket for their float. "Well I'm going to go now. Bye!"  
  
Mimmi ran away.  
  
"Ok bye bye!" Jessie and James said.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to be at HQ!" Yelled Meowth.  
  
"We have to go after her!" Yelled Jessie. "Or we'll never get our pay!"  
  
So now Jessie, James, Meowth, and some kids named Ash, Misty and the mysterious voice. While every one was chasing Mimmi they never noticed that they were heading for the Ice Caves. 


	3. The Pokemon

The Pokemon  
  
Almost at the cave and the Team Rocket almost got Mimmi, but Mimmi tripped on a rock and stumbled into Ice Cave. Mimmi rolled and rolled until she hit a rock and lost her consciences. Ash, Misty and the other guy walked in.  
  
"Where do you think the little girl got to she could really hurt herself." Ash said.  
  
"So when did you start having feelings for others beside your Pokemon?" Misty shouted. That woke up Mimmi, and also a few Zubats. While the Zubats passed by Mimmi got up and ran towards a little hole but slipped on some ice.  
  
"Pikachu light up the place." Ash said.  
  
"I can use Vulpix Ash." Someone said.  
  
"Thanks Brock." Ash said.  
  
Vulpix was free from the Poke'ball and lit up the whole cave.  
  
"Over there!" Misty pointed out. Mimmi was sliding on the ice and fell in the hole.  
  
Ash sent out his Chikorita.  
  
"Watch out for the ice Chikorita, and grab hold of a rock." Ash said. Chikorita did as it was told. Ash, Misty, and Brock walked on the ice while holding on to Chikorita's vines. While in the hold Mimmi was running around in pitch black.  
  
Mimmi tripped over a rock and fell on her knees. Mimmi sat there crying in pain. When Mimmi fell to lye down she felt something soft.  
  
"Cle?" a Pokemon said.  
  
"Huh?" Mimmi said.  
  
Then a light softly started to glow. Then Mimmi saw a Clefairy. Mimmi gasped and hugged it.  
  
"Eeeeew you're so cute!" Mimmi said cuddling it. Clefairy giggled then the whole tunnel Mimmi was in lit up. "Can you help me?"  
  
"Ferry! Clefairy!" Clefairy said happily leading Mimmi down the tunnel. Clefairy turned around and said: "Cle Clefairy Faaaaaarrrrryyy!"  
  
"Help you? Ok ill help." Mimmi said happily.  
  
Clefairy led Mimmi down to more tunnels till there was a dead end. Mimmi looked up and almost died of shock. There she saw Mewtwo and Mew fighting. Mimmi looked at the two, bumping in each other with a barrier like they were head butting each other.  
  
"There!" Ash said pointing down the tunnel. "She went that way."  
  
"Ash why are you going after that girl!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Because she looks cute. Well at least better then you!" Ash yelled back. Misty almost punched him out but he moved and ran away from Misty and after Mimmi. Brock just sighed and ran after them.  
  
Jessie and James were digging their way to Mimmi.  
  
"Why couldn't we just walk in and find her?" Meowth asked.  
  
"That cave has ice in it and I don't want my hair to freeze because it will fall off if it does." Jessie said.  
  
**  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Mimmi asked Clefairy.  
  
"Cle" Clefairy pointed to Mewtwo and Mew.  
  
Mimmi looked at the two very hard. Then she screamed.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Was that the little girl?" Ash said, he ran faster.  
  
"Ash you're running too fast" Brock said.  
  
Mimmi ran towards the two, not knowing the stupid-ness she is doing, and tried to stop the two. 


	4. Clefairy Rescue

Clafairy's Rescue  
  
"clafarrriieee!" Clafairy screeched. It was moving its two fingers back and forth.  
  
All of a sudden Mimmi had a huge bubble around herself like Mew and Mewtwo. Then the two smashed into her, only she bounced back into the ball and knocked into them. The two flew back. Mimmi rolled on the floor in the middle of the two again.  
  
"Ouch." Mimmi moaned.  
  
Clefairy ran to Mimmi and tried to drag her back to the entrance, but Mewtwo picked up Mimmi and Mew picked up Clafary and they both threw them down the tunnel into Ash and Misty.  
  
Then all of a sudden everyone fell in this huge hole. So now Ash, Brock, Misty, Mimmi, James, Jessie, Meowth, Clefairy, and Pikachu are all unconscious together. Mimmi was the first to wake up. She looked around a panicked at the sight of Pikachu. She got up, grabbed Clafary and ran where the hole in the ground was.  
  
"How am I going to get out?" Mimmi yelled. She started crying.  
  
Fortunately for her Mew heard her and came flying next to her. She lifted Mimmi up and Clefairy to the top of cave and then teleported them out of it on the other side. Mimmi stopped crying when she noticed the sun. She looked at the unconscious Clefairy.  
  
"Did you do that?" Mimmi whispered. She picked up the Clefairy and started walking. "I'm kinda hungry," she said to herself.  
  
Mimmi looked around. Nothing but oranges, and she hated them. She was also allergic to them.  
  
***  
  
"James! Its Pikachu!" Jessie whispered to James.  
  
"But Jessie, now that the boss is gone, and his heir, who are we going to give it to?" James whispered back.  
  
"Who cares, just put it in this rubber bag." Meowth whispered, holding up a rubber bag.  
  
Jessie Pikachu in the bag and gave it to James, and the tree sneaked down there little tunnel back to the TR HQ.  
  
***  
  
"Ooh, my head..." Misty groaned. "WHAT THE!"  
  
"I'm trying to sleep Misty shut up." Ash said.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Misty yelled.  
  
Ash was on Misty and Brock was down deeper in the tunnel. Ash jumped off of Misty and ran down the tunnel. Then he ran into Team Rocket.  
  
"What the?" Ash said.  
  
"MEEEOOOOOWWW-TH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ash screamed and out came Cyndaquil. "Get them Cydie"  
  
"Cyndaquiiiiilll!"  
  
A huge flame of fire shot out of its back, then Cyndaquil ran up to James and burned his butt.  
  
"AAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAH!" James yelled jumping in the air smacking the flame on his butt.  
  
Pikachu jumped out of the bag and shocked TR.  
  
***  
  
Clafary woke up, looking up at Mimmi.  
  
"Cle."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Clafary"  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry too...." Mimmi said. They were now in a town called "Blackthorn City". There she was taken by a group of tourists back to Goldenrod City.  
  
"Clefairy what is this place?" Mimmi asked her Pokemon.  
  
"Cle-fair-y?" It said like someone saying, "You're asking me?"  
  
Mimmi sighed. Then a little man walked up to her.  
  
"Your new aren't you?" he said.  
  
"Who are you?" Mimmi yelled.  
  
"Ill tell you on the way, let me show you around." the man said.  
  
Mimmi then learned that the man's name was Miyuki [My-You-Key]. Miyuki also showed Mimmi the radio station, and the Pokemon center, and the stores and everything in Goldenrod.  
  
"Well, Mimmi, its getting kinda late do you have a place to stay?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Actually no I don't... See I'm trying to find my dad and I can't seem to find him." Mimmi said.  
  
"Oh, is he around here?"  
  
"No, I have no idea, I never saw him in my life." Mimmi said.  
  
"So, you can stay with me" Miyuki said.  
  
"Ok, but only for a while." Mimmi said holding her Clefairy close to her.  
  
Miyuki lead Mimmi to a house with all the lights on except for 2 rooms. Mimmi slept in one room while Miyuki slept in the other. While Mimmi was climbing the stairs to her room she ran into a ton of kids. Miyuki said ignore them because they were just servants.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder where that girl when." Ash said.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about you Ash." Brock said.  
  
They were camping out close to Blackthorn City. 


	5. Mimmi Meets Ash

Mimmi meats Ash  
  
The next day, when Mimmi was about to leave Miyuki's house he grabbed her.  
  
"WHAT?" Mimmi screamed. She didn't really get enough sleep because of kids snoring.  
  
"You have to stay." Miyuki said.  
  
"No I don't!" Mimmi yelled back. "Thanks for nothing! I didn't get a bit of sleep last night!"  
  
Mimmi slapped his hand off of her shirt and walked out.  
  
Clefairy followed behind Mimmi. Mimmi went to the Train Station and waited for the next ride.  
  
Mean while Ash and the gang were sleeping in Silver Cave. Then Pikachu woke up to find some berries to eat when Team Rocket took Pikachu. They stuffed berries in its mouth so it wouldn't squeeze its cheeks to shock them.  
  
"Heheheh" they giggled while heading for GoldenRod. It didn't take them long because of their hot air balloon. When Pikachu started chewing on the berries they put it to sleep by pouring sleeping powder on it.  
  
When Ash woke up he noticed Pikachu gone and Team Rockets balloon floating away. Ash ran after it leaving every one behind. Then he took out Pidgeotto. He jumped on it and took off after the balloon.  
  
Mean while Mimmi and Clefairy were eating sandwiches when the train came in. They wrapped up their sandwiches and put them in her Backpack. She gave the ticket to the man and walked in. Right in the middle of the ride a Pikachu fell in the train onto Mimmi's soup.  
  
Soup splashed all over her face. Clefairy jumped on the table and whipped it off. Mimmi smiled at the clefairy and hugged it. Then she looked at the Pikachu in her soup and up above. There she saw a huge Meowth face falling, but it flew away. What really fell was Ash. But the Pidgeotto caught him. Pidgeotto slowly put Ash down into the train then was put back into its pokeball.  
  
"Is this your Pikachu?" Mimmi asked Ash.  
  
"Yes." Ash said.  
  
"Here" Mimmi picked up the bowl and stuffed it into Ash's face and left.  
  
"She doesn't really like me does she Pikachu?" Ask asked. Pikachu still on his face.  
  
"Pika Pi Pikachu"  
  
**************************  
  
"Clefairy why are they following me?" Mimmi asked.  
  
"You need some help?" someone said.  
  
"What? Who said that?" Mimmi asked.  
  
"My name is Kikki...." 


	6. Furrie Friends

Mimmi looked around the tree's to try to seek out the stranger. "Why are you hiding?" Mimmi asked, Clefairy stood next to Mimmi's right side. It tried to hear out the stranger. "They did horrible things to me.you know.?" Kikki began. Mimmi kept on searching for Kikki. "Why don't you sit down in front of me so we can talk comfortably?" Mimmi said. Clefairy found Kikki and pulled her down from a tree with its telekinesis power. Mimmi stepped back and gasped. There in front of her was a wolf furry. She's never seen one before in her life. It was clear that Kikki was a female, with her brown fur and black eyes. But her fur and odd wolf/human body didn't shock her; it was her tail that created a wave of fear rush across Mimmi's chest. "Would you please put me down?" Kikki asked. Clefairy gently put Kikki down after Mimmi nodded. "Wha-" Mimmi hesitated to continue. Kikki stood up and brushed off the dirt from her fur. She waved her dangerous looking tail around and turned to Mimmi and Clefairy. "So what where you going to ask?" Kikki said. Mimmi picked up Clefairy and tried to get all the courage she could to ask her question. There was a long silence before she spoke. "What happened to your tail?" Mimmi said. Kikki sat down and thought for a while. "Lets make a little deal." Kikki began after a while. Mimmi looked at her a bit confused. "Um.That depends. What kind of deal?" Mimmi asked, holding her Clefairy close. "I'll tell you my story about my tail, if you become my friend." Kikki said, looking up at Mimmi and her Clefairy. "How do I know you don't eat me?" Mimmi asked. She too sat down. "I don't eat humans. Sometimes Pokemon, though." Kikki said, eyeing Clefairy. Mimmi got up and started to leave. Kikki stood up and grinned. She then called out to her: "You'll never find your way through that forest without someone to guide you!" Clefairy started to shake uncontrollably. Mimmi noticed this and pulled out a blanket from her backpack. She wrapped her blanket around Clefairy and carried it while she meandered in the forest. Mimmi began to think that she was getting no were. It was getting cold, darker, and the tree's looked as if they were about to fall on you then get back up to block out the sun light. Mimmi decided to turn around before she couldn't get a place to stay, but when she turned around three black dogs with bones on their bodes stood in her path. Mimmi stood still, not sure what to do. She quickly shook Clefairy awake, but only got sharp shivers from the poor Pokemon. Mimmi was trying to get Clefairy to work its magic when she heard low growls from the dogs. There eyes turned red and all three of them ran towards Mimmi. Suddenly Mimmi felt a pinning feeling in her head, but it quickly went away. She quickly felt as if she could run as fast as the wind, walk through things, and escape from anything. Mimmi turned around and ran away from the dogs. She could hear them running behind her, the three dogs all barking at their dinner. Mimmi ran into a branch, but made it through. She saw red slashes across her arm, which she used to block the branch away and move it, but she couldn't feel any pain. Mimmi ran for a few minutes and began to slow down. She felt as if she was going to cry because she didn't want to die. Mimmi tripped over a root and caught herself, she was about to fall after that but she felt something soft and furry under her. "I got yea! Don't worry!" Mimmi heard a formiliar voice. 


	7. Fun Excapes

Mimmi looked up and saw Kikki's head. She was running on all fours, quickly getting away from the black dogs. "What are those things?" Mimmi asked, making sure that she had a firm grip on the sleeping Clefairy. "Their Houndours. I can't understand them at all when they're barking. Its like they have there own little language." Kikki said, dodging a thick brown tree. "It was a lucky thing you ran into those pups. If you found a Houndoom I'd never come after you." Mimmi looked back and saw that the dogs weren't behind them any more. She turned back around and sat quietly on Kikki. "I think they're gone now." Mimmi said. Kikki kept on running. "They'll be back." Kikki replied. Kikki ran for about a half an hour, then stopped at a large tree. Mimmi got off of Kikki's back and sat down on the tree roots. She looked at Clefairy and wrapped it up tighter with the blanket. Kikki looked at the sick Pokemon. "You should get that to a healing house or something." Kikki said. She stood up on her hind legs and walked into the tree. Mimmi rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things, but only a moment later Kikki popped her head out from the tree and invited Mimmi in. "Don't worry, this tree has a spell on it." Kikki said. "Come on inside and I'll tell you all about this forest." Mimmi looked around and saw a pair of red eyes a few feet away. She quickly got up and ran into the tree. Mimmi stopped right in front of Kikki, holding a pot. "So sense that things sick, can I eat it?" Kikki begged. Mimmi pulled Clefairy back and held it up in the air.  
  
"No!" Mimmi yelled. Kikki threw the pot behind her and shrugged. "I was just kidding." Kikki said. She sat down on a pile of green leaves. "Come on and sit down and I'll tell you all about this place." 


End file.
